


Glasses To See You Better

by literaryoblivion



Series: Freck's Inktober [24]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Glasses, Growing Old Together, M/M, Old Age, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: Victor doesn't like wearing his glasses because he thinks it makes him look old. Yuuri helps him see otherwise.





	Glasses To See You Better

“Victor,” Yuuri says, smiling fondly at the man in front of him who is currently playing trombone with the magazine in his hands. “Victor, where are your glasses?”

“Hmm?” Victor says, finally settling at holding the magazine a good arms length away from him.

Yuuri rolls his eyes, using a finger to lower the magazine Victor’s holding so he’s in Victor’s line of sight instead.

“You should wear your glasses, Victor,” Yuuri says gently, scooting closer so he’s kneeling beside Victor on the couch, almost hovering over him.

Victor pouts. “But they make me look _old_ , Yuuri.”

Yuuri rolls his eyes. “Do you think my glasses make me look old?” he asks.

Shocked, Victor vehemently shakes his head. “I love your glasses! They are cute, and they don’t make you look old at all! How could you say that?!”

With a smile, Yuuri lifts his eyebrows as if Victor’s just proved his point. Victor deflates.

“It’s different. You’re so cute already and your glasses just turn it up,” Victor says.

“I don’t think it’s any different at all. I like your glasses, and I like when you wear them. Especially because it means you can see me so much better,” Yuuri says with a smirk, pushing himself so his face is inches from Victor’s. He waits until Victor can’t help but smile at him, and when he does, he kisses him.

“You’re right,” Victor finally says when Yuuri pulls back from the kiss. He sighs and then says, “They’re on our dresser, I think.”

Yuuri nods and pecks Victor on the lips again and gets up to retrieve the glasses. When he comes back, he sets them on Victor’s face and adjusts them so they’re straight.

“There. Better?”

Victor nods. “You’re not as blurry,” he says, caressing Yuuri’s cheek. Yuuri giggles and picks up the magazine Victor had abandoned on the couch to hold Yuuri instead. He holds it out for Victor, but Victor shakes his head. “I’d rather look at you.”

Yuuri blushes. “Oh, Victor.” He playfully hits him on the chest, but Victor pulls Yuuri into his lap and kisses him, clearer vision and all.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
